


I Only Wanted Fun but You Fucked Me Up With Love.

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is a stipper/exotic dancer and joel wants to keep him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Wanted Fun but You Fucked Me Up With Love.

This was… Joel’s little secret from the guys, where he’d go on saturday nights, why he’d sleep in on sundays and just not talk to anyone all through the weekend. They grew used to it, and so did Joel, and eventually Joel actually grew tired of the strip joint he inhabited, eventually just going for the booze and the fact being that he didn’t want to go and find a new thing to do saturday nights. So he stayed, and most of the times he didn’t even bat an eye at the strippers or the pole dancers or anything.

But you see there was this new kid.  
(Obviously.)

And he caught Joel’s eye.   
So Joel, naturally being the confident, handsome, son of a bitch that he is, stayed near the bar and ordered more booze.   
Let him play the coward. (He was better at watching anyway.)

The kid was good at what he did. The way his body moved with the music had Joel completely engrossed on him. (I guess you could say he wanted to invest his time on him.) The way the boy smirked like he knew he was hot shit. The way he lazily flipped the buckle on his jeans and threw the belt aside. (The way he touched himself on stage teasingly through the denim fabric had Joel licking his lips subconsciously.) The way he hoisted onto a pole or the way he would survey the crowd for someone to dance with (on). The way he would saunter towards Joel with a grin on his face. (Wait what?) Joel tried to snap out of the daze he was in but the new kid had tugged on his sleeve with a grin on his face and Joel just couldn’t say no. (Joel couldn’t say anything considering how drunk he was already.)

One thing led to another and suddenly Joel had attacked the kid’s neck in a fury of teeth and lust making the younger shudder and cry out.  
“Ray,” he stuttered, “My name is actually Ray.” Joel repeated the name, in a low voice that was dripping with lust and want. (The way Joel said Ray’s name made it taste like bitter chocolate but Ray just figured that that was the alcohol.)   
“Do you want to come home with me?” Joel asked, making eye contact and when Ray tried to look away Joel took his hands and placed it underneath his chin. Joel couldn’t get enough of his eyes. Ray nodded even though the words ‘no’ seemed to be lodged in his throat making him choke.  
“You don’t have to,” Joel flustered when he sensed a bit of hesitation, “I know I’m old and you can do better-” Ray shushed him with a kiss.  
“Don’t make me regret this.” So Ray got his stuff and hastily put any money he made that night into his pockets, grabbed his keys and wallet and grabbed a bewildered Joel by the wrist.  Walking, they walked to Joel’s apartment. (It wasn’t far and Ray has done weirder things.)

The second they stepped through the door, Joel positioned Ray against a wall and grinded their hips together. (Ray wondered for a second if Joel was rough.) Joel nipped at Ray’s neck and licked the irritated skin. (But he didn’t mark him with hickeys.) He took a soft hand and rubbed it underneath Ray’s skin, he took the helm of his shirt and lifted it over the younger’s head, while Ray undid the buckle on his jeans. (And I guess you can imagine what happened next, except Ray’s throat didn’t have the word no on the back of his throat, but he may or may not have had something different there now.)

Joel woke up in the morning alone. (And missing a shirt.)

Ray was good at what he did, he wasn’t a whore or a slut or anything like that. He did what he did because the money was good and you didn’t need a college degree to do it. Getting laid was a bonus. So when he saw Joel at the club again, he played it cool like he always did.

“Thanks for sparing my neck,” Ray said with a bit of sarcasm swirling around in the air, he leaned his neck to the side so Joel could take a better look at the perfectly unflawed skin. Joel smiled and took a sip of his drink.  
“Hopefully I wasn’t too bad last week?”   
“I’ve certainly had worse.” Ray chucked.  
“So do I get a repeat show?” Joel grinned and Ray laughed.  
“Maybe.”

When Ray got on stage again, Joel couldn’t take his eyes off him, he felt like a child who just found a lost dog, he wanted to keep him no matter what his past entailed.   
(Joel came home with company again that night.)

This became a routine again for Joel, but he didn’t bored of this one.   
One night he asked if Ray wanted to go out for a drink or food or something.   
“Maybe.” And Joel smirked when he woke up alone again in the morning, but this time with a small post-it note with a number scrawled on it.

It felt weird to Ray, to be seeing this guy and laughing with him and eating pizza and just pigging out for a bit. (Ray rarely ate things he actually wanted to eat, because he had to keep his weight in check.) Ray felt weird. He’d slept with a few guys before to just have fun but it seemed like this guy was trying to fuck him up with love instead. Eventually they swung by Joel’s house at night. (Ray was already too deep in Joel’s weirdly magnetic personality to decline.)  
“Make yourself at home.” Joel said. Ray took a look around the apartment, he’d been here a few times but the only places he’d seen was Joel’s bedroom. Joel threw a controler at Ray and he caught it mid-air.  
“Do you play?” Ray smirked. He could get used to this. (But he really didn’t want to get attached. Usually guys would try to date him and get him to quit his job.)

——

However, you don’t always get what you want, so while Ray is dancing on stage and everyone’s wishing they could have a piece of that, Joel’s playing with the silver band that’s wrapped around his finger, smiling because he knows Ray has one to match.

 


End file.
